fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Brandish μ
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Brandish μ is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Lucy Heartfilia and Brandish μ of the Spriggan 12. Prologue As Irene's Universe One changes all of Fiore with an intention to transport Zeref as close to Mavis as possible,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 1-17 and August orders all Spriggan 12 to join their Emperor at the relocated Fairy Tail Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 493, Page 6 Brandish arrives there just to be reunited with Dimaria. The Warrior Queen asks Brandish about her imprisonment at Fairy Tail and then hugs her, tearfully apologizing for her statements and promises revenge, much to Brandish's confusion.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Page 10 Meanwhile, Lucy and the other members of Fairy Tail awake after a short amount of rest and get ready to march on Fairy Tail in order to recapture their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 494, Pages 16-18 In spite of the might of their enemy's armies, Lucy and others rush straight in and proceed taking the soldiers out, even supported by the arrival of the strongest Fairy Tail Mage, Gildarts, who takes on God Serena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 495, Pages 12-22 The fights rage on and Lucy and others happen upon Invel, facing the overwhelming might of his Ice Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 497, Pages 13-20 Even though they manage to break free from his ice, a new threat appears in the form of a giant Brandish, as she moves onto the battlefield in order to snatch away the freshly thawed Lucy, Natsu and Happy, the former of whom she coldly silences with a rough squeeze, leaving Gray and Juvia to Invel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 498, Pages 13-16 Later, at an unspecified location, Brandish drops the trio onto the ground and proceeds to reassure them that she doesn't want to fight them. She explains that she owes them a favor, thus promising to act as if she never encountered them while going to the battlefield to fight for her homeland. Against the three Mages, she declares they have no chance against Alvarez due to the overwhelming numbers of power, making it clear that their friends will die today.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Pages 2-6 She confirms this by mentioning their first encounter back on Caracole Island, having let them go instead of killing them. This statement just provokes Natsu, however, before he can do anything, they are all suddenly interrupted by Neinhart's arrival, who is evidently under Irene's Enchantment and thus, even Brandish herself doesn't stand a chance against him as he attacks her along with Erza's comrades for accusing Brandish of betrayal. However, Natsu denies his presence by blowing the Shield of Spriggan back; this causing Brandish to stand in awe of his power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 500, Pages 20-24 As he quickly turns to Brandish to fight her, she turns his tumor back to its original size, and causes him to fall to the ground in pain, with Lucy rushing to his side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 1-3 Battle Lucy then violently questions Brandish's actions, to which the Spriggan retorts that Natsu simply was an enemy, however, she expresses her confusion on what to do, proposing to settle the things between herself and Lucy through a fight. Lucy gets herself ready and asks Brandish to promise to heal Natsu if she is victorious, but Brandish further reveals her thoughts and expresses her need to confirm and settle her inner differences. Lucy repeats her request as she attacks Brandish and even though Brandish agrees with the notion of healing Natsu upon Lucy's victory, she states that there is no way for Lucy to win, effortlessly blocking Lucy's Taurus-enhanced kick as a proof of that statement. She then proceeds delivering a kick of her own, blowing Lucy away, much to Happy's worries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 3-7 Wasting no time, Lucy summons Scorpio, while, at the same time, donning a Star Dress of the respective Spirit. As Scorpio launches an upgraded version of Sand Buster, Lucy gets ready to make use of it, hitting Brandish with a barrage of attacks inside the sand whirlwind. In order to counter-attack, the Shield of Spriggan shrinks Lucy and begins to squeeze her in her hand, much to Scorpio's horror. The Celestial Spirit Mage quickly reneges this by transforming into her Cancer Form, quickly slicing all around herself, causing Brandish to release her grip. Annoyed, Brandish changes Lucy back to her original size, however, much to her surprise, she is suddenly unable to locate Lucy. That soon changes as Brandish notices Lucy attacking from above in her Aquarius Form, blasting Brandish with her Aqua Metria, which sends the Spriggan to the ground. Happy is amazed to see Lucy use such a technique and Scorpio explains that it is a spell that causes the ground to turn into ocean-like waves, proudly stating that Lucy learnt it from Aquarius. In spite of that, Brandish quickly reacts by compressing the attack into a ball of energy between her hands and launches it back at Lucy, throwing her onto the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 7-14 Seeing Natsu's suffering, Lucy quickly gets up and even though she admits that Brandish's ability is vastly superior to her own, she states that she cannot hesitate, because she intends to protect Natsu regardless of what happens. This leaves Brandish speechless for a moment, but before she can respond, Dimaria finally reveals her presence, walking towards Lucy and Brandish from behind.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 14-16 Aftermath The newly-arrived Spriggan states that it's time to end this, claiming that Brandish has no intentions of being serious against Natsu or Lucy, theorizing that she could have easily killed both of their foes, but instead put up a farce in front of her while holding back. Brandish quietly glares at the truths she speaks, causing Dimaria to activate her Âge Seal. Brandish tries to stop her, but is cut down in a flash by the Warrior Queen, blood falling from the former's mouth as she towers down. Stunned at her act, Lucy shrieks in horror as Brandish falls to the ground, with blood profusely falling from her mouth. Happy can't believe that he didn't see what just happened, while Dimaria, re-activating her Âge Seal once more, steps on Lucy's head, tearfully promising that she will die slowly for corrupting her comrade's mind and actions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 501, Pages 16-20 References Navigation